1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a surgical knife that also provides suction and, more particularly, to a surgical knife that includes a curved knife head with a cutting blade formed on a top surface of the head and a suction channel extending therethrough, where the knife has specific application for minimally invasive spinal surgical procedures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In an attempt to preserve normal anatomical structures during spine surgery, minimally invasive surgical procedures have been devised. These procedures include lumbar laminectomy for stenosis, cervical laminectomy, lumbar disectomy, spinal fusion, etc. Such procedures typically involve the use of a series of muscle dilators that separate the muscle fibers of the spine to create a pathway to the spine. A Kirschner (K-wire) is initially introduced through a small incision and directed towards the spinal pathology. The position of the K-wire is visualized by a fluoroscopic imaging system to identify its location. An initial narrow diameter muscle dilator is passed over the K-wire, and the K-wire is removed and subsequent larger muscle dilators are continually passed. When the opening is large enough, an access tube or retractor is positioned around the last muscle dilator through which the surgery is performed. The inner sequential muscle dilators are then removed allowing the surgeon to operate through the tubular retractor. The retractors come in a variety of lengths and diameters for different patients and procedures.
There are many surgical instruments that are specially designed for minimally invasive spinal surgical procedures that allow the surgeon to operate through the tubular retractor. These various instruments include retractors, suction devices, drills, cutting tools, etc. that allows the surgeon to perform the surgical procedure in the minimal space provided. Often, more than one of these instruments needs to be inserted through the tubular retractor at the same time to perform a particular procedure. Further, the various instruments that are used during the surgical procedure may be harmful to certain anatomies, such as the dural sac, nerves, etc.